


Roll for Perception [Convin Secret Santa 2020]

by LittleLalaith



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dildos, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Size Queen Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLalaith/pseuds/LittleLalaith
Summary: Gavin leaves a saucy little treasure hunt for Connor while they're on split-shifts. And the end prize is definitely worth the wait. ;)
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Roll for Perception [Convin Secret Santa 2020]

Convin Secret Santa 2020 - Skye

Connor hated it when his and Gavin's shifts were split; one of them forced to work the early morning, only to reunite briefly in the breakroom before the other started the late shift. On this particular occasion, Connor was working the early and Gavin was due in at 15:00. They had shared a few moments together at breakfast, but Gavin had been half asleep and barely able to kep up with conversation until his coffee kicked in. So, Connor had left him to his morning grumble about the Red Sox not playing as well this season and started out to work with a thermos in hand for Hank. He had learned that the Lieutenant worked better and with less complaining when Connor brought him coffee, but there wasn't a thermos on earth that could have made that morning any easier. By the time Connor got to the precinct, Hank was already neck-deep in case files and documents, so it had been all-systems-go from there on in. 

Connor was looking forward to finishing his shift and getting home - since deviating and developing a stronger sense of empathy, he found that these investigations weighed on him more heavily, leaving him stressed and exhausted at the end of the work day. But going home to his partner always helped; despite their rocky start, Connor had discovered that Gavin could be exceptionally attentive when he wanted to be, and he had a knack for calming Connor down when the stress got on top of him. Shame that he would have to wait until almost midnight before he would be able to unwind with his partner. But he supposed it was just a part of the job...

As his shift ended, Connor said goodbye to Hank, then wandered over to the breakroom to see Gavin chatting away to Officer Person. He had been looking after himself since Connor started living with him; wearing shirts instead of muscle tees and hoodies, keeping on top of his daily shaving (despite Connor's efforts to convince him into growing a beard), he had even styled his hair today. As Connor approached, Person nodded then went back to his station, giving them a modicum of privacy as Gavin swooped in to slip his arms around his partner. He greeted him with a kiss, slow and savouring, then Connor was treated to the sight of his dorkish grin. 

"Hey Sherlock Chromes, good day of criminal hunting?" he chirped as Connor kissed his forehead. 

"Stressful, but we're making good headway with a few of the older cases," Connor explained. "I can't wait for your shift to be over so we can relax."

He had expected Gavin to make a sympathetic sound and squeeze him a little tighter, or give him a kiss and playfully suggest they play hookie. What he hadn't expected was the wicked little smirk that passed over Gavin's features. Connor's curiosity spiked; he knew that look. That look meant mischief... usually the sexy kind. 

"Well, I don't finish till about 10 tonight, but I didn't like to think of you sitting at home on your own with nothing to do..." Gavin started, leaning close to kiss his neck. As he did, he slipped a piece of paper into Connor's hand. "So, I set up a little treasure hunt for you."

Connor looked at him incredulously, but smiled as his processors constructed and calculated the most likely prizes. If he knew Gavin, and he was reasonably sure that he could simulate his reactions to a 87% accurate rating by now, he had bought Connor something kinky or fetish related. Although, there was a small outlier possibility that it was a care package of comforting things like blankets and oil for his joints. However, if gavin wanted him to relax, he wouldn't be sending him around on a treasure hunt. He looked at the sheet of paper subtly, reading the simple phrase:

[Two things that can get me up in the morning ;p]

Ah, definitely kinky then.

"There are five presents hidden around the house. So no cheating and using your scanners, see if you can work it out from the clues. And keep me updated as you go; I'm stuck doing reports and case archiving tonight so I'd appreciate the pick-me-up." Gavin explained, stealing another kiss. "Now, I gotta go or Fowler's gonna have my ass. I'll see you tonight."

Connor watched him walk away, taking the opportunity to watch his lover's shapely ass as he retreated to the archive room. He could feel some of the stress of the day starting to ease away already, replaced by curiosity and the slow burn of arousal in the pit of his stomach. Eagerly, he made his way back to the little two bed house that he'd come to think of as his home, excited to see what was in store. 

-

Once inside, Connor kicked off his shoes and practically threw his jacket onto the hook. The first clue had been easy enough, and Connor went directly to the kitchen to check the coffee machine. Gavin was, by no means, a morning person and Connor had learned the secrets of coercing him from beneath the duvets. A strong black coffee, and the promise of sex in the shower... or the kitchen... or on the sofa. As long as it wasn't the bed, it was fair game for getting Gavin up in the morning. He laughed softly as he noticed the first gift that had been left for him; a pair of baby blue lace panties were proudly presented on top of the machine, with a small note placed on top:

[Get dressed as you go, I want to see how you look.  
Now, as for the second clue, try my favourite book.]

A crude attempt at simple poetry but Connor found it oddly endearing. Given that Gavin had asked for updates and for him to get dressed as he went, and Connor had no intention of disappointing, he went straight to the bedroom before looking for the next present. He took off his trousers and shirt, folding them neatly away before placing his socks and boxers into the laundry basket. Then he hastily slipped the thin lace panties on, admiring himself in the full-length mirror. He loved the way the material hugged his hips, accentuating his ass, bulging obsenely at the front. Capturing the image in his visual field, Connor sent a photo to Gavin's phone.

[Blue really is my colour <3.]

[Looking hot, babe. Really hot... I can't wait for you to find the rest xx]

Connor gave himself one last look over before turning his attention to the next clue. As he walked over to the bookshelf, Connor frowned and looked for any sign of a gift. There were a few crime thrillers (the trashy pulp kind that Gavin liked to read and loudly complain about when they weren't accurate), some recipe books, some horror books and an errant copy of Bridget Jones' Diary that Gavin claimed was a joke gift but had never gotten rid of. Connor tried to remember which was Gavin's favourite, frustrated that the answer didn't seem obvious to him. He ran a search through his memories, bringing up every conversation they'd had about books during their time together. Connor couldn't help but smile as he reviewed images of Gavin with his reading glasses (a rare treat that only came about after his contacts had been removed), chatting about realism and metaphor, imagery, morality. And Gavin's frequent complaining that books kept adding random magic, especially when he was reading Stephen King... and then it struck him. King. Shawshank Redemption. 

Connor reached for Gavin's well-thumbed copy of the book and fanned the pages, looking for a clue or a gift, but he found nothing. Not even another slip of paper to guide him nearer to the prize. Maybe he'd gotten it wrong... Disheartened, he thought it over again. 

Shawshank Redemption was definitely Gavin's favourite; he could call up the memory of Gavin saying so. They had even gone to a midnight showing of the old film at the local movie theatre when they did a 'Classics' night. Connor could remember how Gavin had bought a huge bag of popcorn and ended up gifting half of it to the couple sat behind them. So, if the clue wasn't in the book then it had to be something more subtle. He thought over the contents of the book, the things Gavin had told him, the images from the movie that they had watched together. And an idea occurred to him. 

Walking back to the bedroom, Connor looked at the poster against the wall; a faded Judge Dredd quad poster that Gavin had managed to swipe from a movie theatre stock room, back when he'd worked retail to get himself through college. Connor pressed his cheek to the wall and pulled the poster up gently. He laughed happily as he spotted the small gauze bag taped behind it. He retrieved it and opened it up, drawing out a pair of long blue stockings. Bingo. 

He took care when pulling them on, not wanting to risk laddering the fabric - there was a pretty embroidered floral pattern running up both stockings, topped with a frilly hem. They secured around Connor's mid-thigh with an elastic seam, the snap of the elastic bringing back memories of other play sessions they'd tried over the last few months. Paddles, crops, open palms... 

Lying back on the bed, Connor lifted his legs and pointed his toes to the ceiling, mimicking a pin-up posture he'd seen somewhere. His legs looked so shapely, the tease of bare thigh between stocking and panties seeming somehow more scandalous than when his whole leg had been bare. He snapped another photo and sent it to Gavin:

[Naughty, you almost got me. But I worked it out x]

[Fuck that looks good. Ever considered taking up erotic photography? Just saying ;) Keep it up, babe xx]

Connor chuckled at the response, then remembered that there should be another clue. He checked the bag and drew out another slip of paper which read:

[Call me sappy, but I appreciate the way you care for me.  
I guess, this time, it's my turn to make the tea.]

Connor read it over twice, then three times, confused. Gavin didn't drink tea, and he wouldn't make it for Connor, since the android couldn't drink it. Just to be sure, he went through the kitchen, savouring the swish-swish of fabric between his thighs as he walked, and checked the cupboard. No tea, and no gift. But the first part of the clue had been about caring for Gavin, so perhaps...

A memory triggered and flashed to the front of his mind. Gavin, stuffed up and red-nosed with a cold, refusing to admit that he was sick. He had wanted a strong coffee and for Connor to drive him to work, but the android refused. Connor had all but tackled the detective and carried him to bed, wrapping him in blankets and bringing him tissues, medicine, hot bottles and... and peppermint tea. They hadn't bought more when the box ran out, but Connor was certain that was the right answer. Which meant that the gift would likely be hidden amongst the spare blankets or in the medicine cabinet. 

He trotted excitedly to the wardrobe and pulled down the spare blanket, anticipation trilling in his system when he felt something firm and flat somewhere in the middle of the fabric. Unrolling it, he was treated to the sight of a firm under-bust corset in the same blue as the rest of his set. The silky fabric was broken up into strips at regular intervals by the metal boning, the panels between each bone were decorated with tiny triangles that seemed to shimmer and change as the light moved over the surface - a cute reference to the blue triangle Connor had worn on his jacket before the revolution. He grinned and opened it up, working his way into the complicated piece of clothing. 

Corseting was much easier when there was someone else to manage the ribbon... but eventually, he secured the garment firmly around his waist and chest. He stretched, blushing a little at the sight of himself in the mirror. While he had been designed as a combat-ready model, Connor had always liked the slightness of his own build; his shoulders were broad but rounded, his waist tapering inwards beneath his rib cage. In an outfit like this, he seemed almost effeminate. Delicate. He posed and sent another image to Gavin:

[Only half-way through this little treasure trail and I feel fully dressed. What on earth could you have planned? x]

Gavin didn't respond straight away, which gave Connor time to check the lacing at the back of his corset and adjust his stockings. Eventually, a notification fed through his HUD.

[Fuck, now that's not fair. You're not allowed to look that hot while I'm stuck at work :( Maybe this was a bad idea. If you keep getting hotter, I'll have to tell Fowler I have a fever and cum straight home ;p xx]

The intentionally mispelled praise fluttered in Connor's chest, spurring him on to find the remaining two pieces. He looked for a scrap of paper in the blanket and frowned, not able to find it. He unrolled the blanket further and almost put his lace-clad knee straight down on the little origami crane. He picked it up and examined the folds and creases, trying to work out the secret. He didn't want to unfold it unless he had to, and his scanners couldn't pick up any writing on the inside of the paper, so he assumed the clue was the crane itself. 

Hm... a crane. Origami. Japan. He and Gavin had never been to Asia; they had only taken one holiday together and it had been to Puerto Rico, to visit Gavin's grandmother. So not Japan. Connor couldn't think of any conversations he'd had with his lover about birds, let alone a specific breed. Origami... crafts? Wait, he had to know some origami if he'd made this crane, and it was neatly made so this wasn't a follow-along-with-Youtube first attempt. How had he learned? 

A lightbulb pinged in his mind and he hurried to the storage closet underneath the stairs, pulling out boxes until he found one marked "Boy Scouts / Camping Crap". Gavin had been a Beaver, then a Boy Scout, then an Eagle Scout, working his way through the ranks and earning his fair share of badges. It was a fact that surprised Connor, not taking Gavin for the kind of kid who would have appreciated authority or an abundance of rules. But Gavin explained that his dad hadn't been around much when he was young and he liked going to Scouts so that he could do the kind of things that kids usually did with their dads; fishing, camping, crafts. It was where he'd learned to juggle, to tie knots (a skill that later became incredibly useful for Connor) and he'd learned origami. Sure enough, as Connor pulled Gavin's old uniforms out of the box, he found a brand new pair of stiletto shoes neatly presented in a box. 

"Well, these aren't regulation footwear," He tutted and muttered under his breath

He took his time replacing the old keepsakes and put them back in the storage closet before trying on his new shoes. They fit nicely, not too tall to walk comfortably in, but high enough to make Connor's legs seem longer, more elegant. He should have guessed that Gavin would have bought him shoes to go with the outfit - it was a kink that had discovered quite accidentally, following Connor's attempt to prove he could go undercover as a woman if he really needed to. Gavin's gaze had been transfixed to the shoes, his arousal spiking unexpectedly in the lost property room of the precinct. They never found out whether Connor could pass as female, given how they spent the rest of that hour...

[I have to say, I'm impressed with these clues. Very well thought out... and the shoes fit wonderfully x]

[Almost finished already? Damn, you're good. It's almost like you were purpose built to figure things out or something ;p Just one more clue to work out. When you find the last present, send me the video feed from the bedroom camera? <3 xx]

Connor smirked at the implications that came with sending a video feed to his lover. Video feed implied that there would be something to actively do when he got his final present, and that it was something Gavin wanted to watch (despite being on the clock). Odds were good that the final gift was a toy. But what kind specificially, Connor had no way of guessing. Either way, he was sure he'd love it; he had enjoyed this whole little game and he liked the clothing that his lover had picked out, right down to the tiniest details. Gavin had put a lot of effort into this and Connor was enjoying the novelty; he would have to think of a way to return the favour when they were on their next split shift. 

Unravelling the last clue, Connor read:  
[Time for the grand finale. I'm probably desperate for you to video call me at this point, so I'll keep it simple. Bedside cabinet, next to the lube. You better give me a good show xx]

Grinning, Connor almost skipped to the bedroom, eager to see what the final part of his gift would be. As he pulled open the drawer in the bedside cabinet, he saw a large box with purple-blue marbling and primal font declaring 'Chitera'. Connor's pupils blew wide and he brought the box and the bottle of lube out onto the bed. It was a toy that he had been eyeing up for a while but didn't feel comfortable asking Gavin for such an expensive addition to their toybox - apparently, he hadn't needed to ask at all.

Connor unpackaged the large dildo and admired the design; it was molded out of a 'galaxy nova' themed purple-blue silicone with subtle white highlighting along the ridges. And oh RA9, the ridges. The whole insertable shaft measured around 9 inches long and was almost three inches thick through most of the shaft; it was the first thing that had attracted Connor to the toy. He was satified with Gavin's dick size and was more than happy with the things he could do with it, but he had discovered that he was a bit of a 'Size Queen' at heart. He had seen videos of humans and androids alike training themselves for this particular toy, Thankfully the tip was quite narrow compared to the main shaft, and the silicone was quite soft, so he should be able to manage at least a small portion of it without training or straining himself. Size aside, Connor had taken an interest in this particular toy because of the shape and design. It was ridged along the underside of the shaft with chitinous plating, making it look like something draconian or insectoid. Nearer the base, twin bulges formed a rudimentary 'knot', though Connor suspected it would be a while before he could enjoy that particular feature. The top of the shaft was dotted with uneven little bumps for added stimulation, and Connor couldn't help but wonder how they would feel against his tongue.

[Gavin! You shouldn't have!! I love it!!! xxxxxx]

[I noticed you were suggesting more videos that featured the toy, figured I'd spoil you. But there's a trade off... I want to watch you using it. I'll take my break and go to the car, just send me the video feed? xx]

[Of course <3 xx]

Connor placed the toy on the bed and set up the little webcam that they'd hooked up for exactly these sorts of shenanigans, centering it so that there would be a strong focus on the toy without cutting out any of Connor's face. He wanted to let Gavin see just how much he was enjoying his new toy. Once satisfied, he got himself comfortable on the bed and sent the video link to Gavin; once he had the signal that Gavin was online, Connor presented himself prettily and traced the edge of his baby blue corset slowly with a fingertip. He brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking on one delicately before letting it fall to brush against the thin, bulging panties.

"How do I look, Gavin? You picked out such pretty clothing for me... shame I'm going to make a mess of these panties," he teased, uncapping the lube and pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. He braced his free hand against the blanket and reached back to prep himself, his expression softening with pleasure. He hummed out a quiet moan, his eyelashes fluttering as he worked himself open. "This always feels so good, but it's even better when you're here to do it for me."

When he was prepped and ready, he lubed up the toy with greedy haste. As he spread the lube over the toy, he tightened his fingers around the shaft, feeling the ridges pass under his fingertips; his sensors recorded every ridge, every bump, every little change in thickness that he'd soon get to experience in other places. Once he was confident that it was suitably slick, he got himself into a good position; he was tempted to ride the toy while fully facing the camera but that would rob Gavin of a clear view of the toy, and more importantly the high heels. So, instead, he turned to the side, with his ass ever so slightly more angled towards the camera. He took a steadying breath and lowered himself onto the toy, breathing through the stretch and sudden fullness. He groaned, bouncing on the tip until he was relaxed enough to push down a little further. 

The first ridge added a slight stretch, then it eased with a sensation like a 'pop' as he passed the small peak and eased into the narrower section before the next ridge. As he rolled his hips, he could feel the lip of the ridge pulling against his hole, giving a satisfying little pop as he ground over it again and again. He moaned louder, each roll of his hips pushing him a little lower on the toy until he could manage the second ridge. The toy was getting much thicker now, providing a continuous stretch as he rocked his hips down onto it. 

"Ah fuck... Gavin..." Connor gasped, tipping his head back as the pleasure surged up through his stomach, his chest, escaping past his lips in a frankly pornographic moan. He did his best to push a little further but it was too much and he eased back up a section. "That's... that's as far as I can go just now. Can you see how stretched open I am for you? How full my new toy makes me? Fuck, it feels so good."

Connor found a steady pace, tilting his hips slightly so that the toy brushed against his prostate. He cried out softly, bringing a hand to his mouth and biting at his knuckle as he worked himself closer to the edge on the ridged toy. When Connor's pleasure outweighed his self control, he brought a hand between his legs and stroked himself off with a urgent, needy motions. His climax hit hard and fast, his hips bucking against the toy as he shouted his lover's name. Seconds stretched out slowly as Connor's processors kicked back in and took stock of his status. He hummed contently, easing himself off the toy and presenting his stretched hole for Gavin before getting comfortable. 

"Hmm, I think I can safely say that this will be making a regular appearance when you're not home," he winked at the camera. "Now, get back to work. I'll be waiting for you when you get home."

Connor closed down the video feed and started cleaning himself up, making sure the toy was clean before putting it away. A few moments later, Connor received another message from Gavin. It was a single photo that was mostly dark fabric with a streak of tan skin peeking through between his shirt and jeans... and a dark wet stain in the crotch. Beneath it, Gavin had written:

[Woops... well, what a shame, I guess I'll have to come home and change. ;p]

Connor laughed and readjusted his outfit. He had to look his best when his partner came home.


End file.
